starryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly
Mystik, she's strange and always carries around her unicorn pillow pet Beary. She normally has an umbrella and occasionally has another stuffed animal Mr. Blub, who was only seen in the second Mystik part where she left him in time out. She's a courageeous weird-child who isn't afraid of anything and doesn't like nice things, but enjoys magical trees that taste like lollipops. She may seem like a random, easily distracted young girl, but she's actual a very dangerous addisary, she uses her umbrella (black) like a sword and Beary as a sheild, and also throws him sometimes. Mystik-Mystik Begins 1, Season 1 Kelly walks in on Sorren, who's lying on the ground after he encounters Kyle and Shimmer for the first time. He runs at her trying to tell her there were Vampires and Fairies in the area, but she slapped him and he collapsed, then she saw Kyle and Shimmer as they re-emerged. She then left, and slept during class. Later, she listened as Kyle and Shimmer confronted Sorren about being vampires and fairies, she knew what they were. Mystik-Secrets 2, Season 1 Kelly passes Shimmer a note in class and Kyle and Shimmer meet her at the woodpile, where she confronts them about not being human. They storm off, leaving her there, later, Shimmer runs and asks Kelly for help. Kelly puts Mr. Blub in "time out" and goes to help. Mystik-The Umbrella Battle 3, Season 1 Kelly and Shimmer are on the way to find Kyle when Kelly slips and gets left behind. Later, Kelly finds Sorren, who has Kyle's necklace, she takes it from him and they goes looking for them, she asks the teacher where they are, and the teacher points to where they are fighting, when it looks like Shimmer's doomed, Kelly threw Beary at Kyle attracting his attention, he leapt on her and bit her. Mystik-The Dream 4, Season 1 Kelly has been bitten by Kyle, in her dream, people are licking trees, Damien warns her, and then she wakes up to find Kyle and Shimmer wondering how to help, at the end, she was saved and didn't turn into a vampire, but she got to keep some special new abilities. Mystik-The Enemy Revealed 5, Season 1 Kelly, Kyle, Shimmer, and Sorren all get to meet Damien, Capture1.JPG Capture2.JPG Capture3.JPG Capture4.JPG Capture5.JPG Capture6.JPG Capture7.JPG Capture8.JPG Capture9.JPG Capture10.JPG the new student at the academy. Kelly leaves and is later attacked by Damien and is taken over by his mind-control, she and Damien attack Kyle. Lucky for them, The Teacher stepped in and stopped the battle. Kelly, Shimmer, and Sorren were walking when Shimmer is betrayed, Kyle rushes in and saves her, Kelly, Sorren, and Kyle fight for ages until The Mountain Witch knocks them all out, when they wake, they're all tied up. Kyle and Shimmer escape, leaving Kelly and Sorren with the witch. Mystik-The Truth 6, Season 1 Kelly walks in on Kyle and Shimmer and tells them that Sorren was dead. (Although that's what she believed it wasn't actually true, he'd faked his death) Later, Kyle asked Kelly how he'd died and she told them. Shimmer threw a funeral for Sorren and Kelly attended, although she didn't really pay attention, she brought Beary and Mr. Blub with her. Later, Damien ran in when she was skipping and threw her to the ground... knocking her out. Mystik-Dark Tragedies 1, Season 2 Kelly was sitting on the ground playing with an iPod when Shimmer got her up and convinced her to run away from Sorren and Damien. As soon as they got away, they met the new transfer student: Ella. Kelly was completely uninterested in the entire conversation Shimmer and Ella had, and when they left, Ella followed them. Soon, Kelly found out that somehow she'd lost Beary. She flung Mr. Blub across the clearing, getting Shimmer's attention and then Shimmer forbid her from going looking for Beary. Which, she did anyways along with Mr. Blub and Beary the 3rd. It turned out it was a trap by Sorren and Damien and they kidnapped her, later giving her to Kyle so he could feed off of her blood, after Shimmer realized she hurried to help, but it was too late once she got there, Sorren restrained her, and Kyle bit int Kelly's neck.﻿ Category:Mystik Category:Kelly Davis Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Females